


Прекрасная душа

by drunkenbilly



Series: Не тот, кем был [2]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly
Summary: Живя в Иене, Гельдерлин часто бывает у Шиллера.





	Прекрасная душа

Солнце пекло как в Элладе. Дорога шла через поле. Фриц отступил на траву, пропуская крестьянскую повозку. Она устремилась вперед, туда, где темнели, подобные мертвому древнему городу, деревья. Сухая пыль взвилась распыленным золотом.  
В Йене как нигде ощущался дух Мира; Мира однажды утраченного, но возрождающегося с каждой одой, каждым гимном, что воспевали его.   
«Это потому, – думал Фриц, – потому, что Он здесь!»  
Что Он делал? До встречи с Ним оставалось два часа. Он был так занят: грандиозными планами, великими мыслями. Фриц на мгновение устыдился, что посмел отвлекать Его; но затем вспомнил, как Он улыбнулся, как тепло произнес:  
– Приходите ко мне. Вы всегда желанный гость в моем доме, – и тревога исчезла.   
В Его глазах Фриц видел отражение своей души. Всем своим порывам, вопросам и мечтам он находил ответ у Него. Это было вечное прозрение – читать Его; но слушать Его, величественного, гордого как Ахиллес, было несравнимо прекраснее. Он являл собой все то, чем Фриц надеялся однажды стать – Поэт из поэтов, живущий только поэзией.   
Фриц побрел по полю. Трава доставала ему до локтей, волновалась как море от кораблей ахейцев, плывущих на войну.   
Словно из той удивительной легенды: он обрел свою вторую часть, отколотую много веков назад. Она не была им, он не был ею, но все-таки они были Одним.   
«Не столь важно, – думал Фриц, – что Он этого не чувствует. Истина парит над вселенной. Когда-нибудь Он поймет».  
*  
Фриц замечтался, лежа в поле, и ему пришлось бежать, чтобы успеть к назначенному часу. Он опоздал, запыхался. Отряхиваясь в прихожей, он заметил, что где-то испачкал рукав. Госпожа Шиллер терпеливо ждала, пока он приведет себя в порядок. Под ее взглядом Фриц покраснел.  
– Господин Шиллер в кабинете, – сказала она ласково.   
«Она жалеет меня!» – понял Фриц.   
Он поспешно прошел дальше, по лестнице вверх, остановился у самой двери. Одновременно с тем, как он постучал, внизу началось оживление.   
– Здравствуйте, здравствуйте, – услышал он веселый раздраженный голос. – Господин Шиллер дома?  
– Разумеется, – гораздо тише отвечала госпожа Шиллер.  
Дверь перед Фрицем распахнулась.  
– О, господин Гельдерлин, – улыбнулся Он, но смотрел Фрицу за спину. – Я рад, что Вы пришли. Пройдете в гостиную?   
Фриц пробормотал, что конечно же, ему тоже радостно; Он еще раз улыбнулся и быстро спустился вниз. Гете что-то бессвязно рассказывал про герцога, университет и перепелок, отказывающихся нести яйца; госпожа Шиллер удивлялась, Он – Он молчал. Затем грянул хохот.  
Фриц на цыпочках, чтобы не скрипел пол, ушел в гостиную.  
Подали чай. К нему Фриц не смог притронуться.   
Он надеялся, они будут одни.   
«Разве Гете живет не в Веймаре? – думал Фриц, кружа по гостиной. – Почему он постоянно приходит?»  
На столике лежала стопка книг. Одна, раскрытая, со множеством закладок, оказалась «Илиадой».   
Фриц листал «Оры», когда Он вбежал в комнату. Гете степенно и неторопливо следовал за Ним.  
– Прошу прощения, мой дорогой!   
Фриц встал, спрятав грязный рукав, поздоровался с Гете. Тот поклонился в ответ.  
Все пошло своим чередом, по установленному ритуалу – как всегда, если в Его дом приходил кто-то еще. Фриц не принимал участие в обсуждении погоды (Он весьма искусно изображал интерес); затем рассказывали последние новости. Гете уклончиво отвечал на Его расспросы о работе над стихотворениями и над «Фаустом», а потом вдруг остро взглянул на Фрица из-под бровей и произнес:  
– А Вы, наш юный друг?  
Фриц растерялся, хотел уйти от вопроса так же, как делал это сам Гете только что, но Он смотрел на него, Он ждал ответа.   
Фриц попробовал найти слова:   
– Поэзия не может быть работой. Это священнодействие. Когда я пытаюсь себя заставить через силу, я вижу, что это… – он хотел сказать «ложь», но вырвалось: – мещанство.  
– Вот как, – вставил Гете и отпил из чашки. В тишине, после всей смелости, которая потребовалась Фрицу, чтобы высказаться, этот хлюп был неуместной отвратительной насмешкой.   
«Он это нарочно!» – Фриц покраснел от досады. И потом его поразила другая мысль: «Они приняли это на свой счет?»  
Однако на Его лице появилась улыбка – одобрения? Снисхождения?  
– У Вас весьма… понятные для Вашего возраста мысли, – продолжил Гете, не сводя глаз с чашки. – Я сам так думал… Какой занятный сервиз, богемский?   
– Это жены, – сказал Он. – Я спрошу у нее.  
– Будьте любезны.   
Наконец Он повернулся к Фрицу:  
– Ваш «Гиперион» поэтому так медленно продвигается. Вы ждете у моря погоды, – констатировал Он.   
– Нет, я… Да. Вы правы.   
– Вы зовете мещанством труд. Но без труда Вы ничего не добьетесь. Вспышки вдохновения, возникающие из ниоткуда, станут все реже и реже. Во всем нужно упорство, – когда Он говорил, все, им сказанное, приобретало реальность.   
Фриц решил объяснить, что он имеет в виду:  
– Да, Вы правы, но я чувствую, что должен создавать иначе. Это должно быть чистым, беспредельным. В Чистом и Беспредельном нет необходимости в труде, он даже помешает. Нет, он испортит все!   
– Это в чем же, например? – колко спросил Гете.  
– В поэзии! В любви, в дружбе. Если они чисты, они избавлены от усилия, этой жизненной трухи…  
– Что ж, – Гете встал и жестом остановил Его, который тоже начал было подниматься. – Я скоро вернусь. Заодно спрошу у Вашей милой женушки, что за занятный сервиз.   
Как только дверь за ним затворилась, Он начал говорить, медленнее обыкновенного, словно тщательно обдумывал речь:  
– Когда я с Вами познакомился, я был впечатлен и поражен тем, как Вы на меня похожи, – Фриц почти задрожал, хотел перебить, но Он не позволил: – Постойте, я договорю. Похожи на меня в юности, в Вашем возрасте. Примите мой совет, постарайтесь не отмахиваться. Я хочу Вам помочь, поскольку боюсь за Вас. Я вижу те же ошибки…  
Фриц вскочил, заходил по гостиной.   
– Вы считаете мои мысли ошибочными, потому что они мешают мне, как Вы думаете, в срок дописать роман…  
– Нет, не поэтому.   
Он сидел, прямой, полный достоинства, с львиным взглядом. Фриц испугался своей вспышки, что посмел рассердиться на Него.  
– Простите.  
– Ваша субъективность доходит до того, что черное Вы назовете белым. Вы ставите между собой и миром такой барьер, который в конце концов не сможете разрушить. Идеи, – Он взмахнул рукой, – должны находить адекватное воплощение, только тогда они ценны.   
– Ясно.  
– Вам следует как можно скорее вытащить себя из пучин абстракции. Для этого Вам понадобятся усилия, которые Вы так презираете.   
«Я разозлил Его, – подумал Фриц. – Но почему?»  
– Помните, мы с Вами разговаривали о госпоже фон Кальб? Она ищет учителя для сына. Если Вам угодно, я напишу ей про Вас. Она умная, образованная женщина. Когда-то она помогла мне понять, что чрезмерная абстракция, или идея без воплощения – это пустышки.   
– Я очень Вам признателен, – ответил Фриц, глядя в пол. Ему хотелось уйти или отменить этот разговор, прокрутить время назад, чтобы не дать ему случиться. 

Но вдруг Его тон смягчился:  
– Не унывайте, дорогой. У Вас все впереди: Вам следует только набить руку. И найти место, чтобы не пришлось голодать.  
«Ради поэзии можно не только голодать, но и заболеть, – думал Фриц. – Как Вы».  
Как всегда, Он был прав; но фразы Его о субъективном, Его отстраненность – откуда они брались?   
Вернулся Гете.  
– Я изволил взять на себя смелость, – громко объявил он, – приготовить нам пунша.  
Судя по румянцу, он также взял на себя смелость его отведать.   
– Вот как, – произнес Он, точь-в-точь как Гете, и улыбнулся. – Вы даром времени не теряете.  
– Весьма полезное свойство в быту, – живо подхватил Гете. – Отнюдь не аристократическое, но я привык выбирать только лучшее.  
Почему-то Он рассмеялся, и Гете рассмеялся тоже. Фриц не уходил лишь потому, что не желал обращать на себя их внимание.  
*  
Все было невыносимо: спертый воздух, пустые глупые разговоры студентов, их пьянство, бессмысленные ежедневные дела. Как жалок был мир без поэзии, не поднимающий взгляда от земли, не ведающий Прекрасного, замкнутый на себе, лелеющий свою ничтожность. Фриц лежал в траве, мечтая о той стране, в которой жил его Гиперион. В ней все имело смысл, люди знали великое счастье и великий страх; там жили Боги. И ведь Он тоже мечтал о ней.  
«Возможно ли, – думал Фриц, – во мне нет того священного огня, который пылает в Его груди? Иначе отчего он не признает меня за подобного Ему, отвергает наше Единство?»  
Его влекло прочь из Иены. Здесь он ощущал на себе тяжесть оков: Он взвалил на него непомерную ношу – быть Его воспоминанием о самом себе, быть вечно удаленным, непонятым, непринятым, недисциплинированным, исключаемым. И рядом с Ним, цельным, прекраснодушным, Фриц действительно становился таким.  
«Нет, – думал он с напряжением, – нам лучше расстаться. И когда я достигну Идеала, когда я выражу наконец то невыразимое, что живет вокруг, отражаясь во мне, – тогда я вернусь к Нему, и Истина станет видимой».


End file.
